


Normalcy

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

It was the life William had so longed for. To marry his Elizabeth and start a family he had never had. But, some months later, after he had first met those pirates and things had begun to change, all he wanted was the peace of Jack.

When they met again, so many months after he had saved his life, it was all Will could do to not run up to the Captain and kiss him. Being in cage definitely helped in holding him back.

Regardless, Jack is the first to move. Walking close to his form and mumbling something in a language Will thinks he may have made up. But their eyes lock and he is whispering, “Save me” and Will feels his heart fluttering.

Will can not savor his touch for sometime because it is one thing after another they seem to get caught up in. Then, quite suddenly, they are alone below deck in a room Will has never been in before.

Will had been planning his moment, scripting his lines and ultimately he fails at reciting anything he may have practiced.

But this is only because Jack is shoving them down, lips sealing and hands roaming. This is the right sort of normalcy, Will thinks as clothes are stripped and bodies collide, even if it’s nothing of the sort.

Will would gladly give up Elizabeth and a family for this man here and that seems close enough to perfection.


End file.
